


The one with the invisible biting Tony

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Daddy Steve, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not very talkative today, Steve lends his thumb to Tony to suck on it, Teen Bucky, Tony is a great wing man, biting is a great way to communicate, invisible tony, little Tony, the boy has his quiet days, the boy isn't really invisible he just feel to hide, the boy looks out for his big brother, the boy loves his quiet time with his daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: In this fic we see Tony who is invisible and not so verbal with his Daddy keeping him company while  Bucky comes in with question about his outfit for his date tonight. kid's only way to communicate is by biting his Daddy's thumb.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Age Playing Avengers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380145
Kudos: 128





	The one with the invisible biting Tony

Steve was sitting on the couch reading a report with his thumb in Tony's mouth. Tony's hands were busy holding on to his phone playing a game then whining at Steve when he removes his thumb out of his mouth to change a page or write something on the side. "Sorry bud, but I need my hand" 

Tony showed his disapproval with biting down on Steve's thumb when Steve put it back inside

Tony’s mouth "Ouch, no Tony we don't bite down on Daddy's thumb". Steve said as he adjusted his thumb in Tony's mouth so Tony can better suck on it. 

"Say Pops?". Bucky said to Steve but stood halfway as he noticed Tony laying next to Steve, then said "Hey squirt". 

"Pops" Steve said as he looked at Bucky direction. "And Tony is invisible today. You can't actually see him. What's that in your hands?". 

Bucky looked at Tony for a while then turned to Steve. " Um my shirts for my date tonight." Bucky held them out. 

"The blue one is good. Ouch, well it is Ouch ouch. Ok ok the green one is better." Steve lowered down to kiss Tony's forehead then whisper to him. "Easy on Daddy's thumb baby boy". 

"So the green, but like with these pants? " Bucky asked again but this time he stood in a better view of Tony. 

"No, Ouch. Yes, these pants". Steve said then rubbed at Tony's head with his other hand. "Where are you taking her Buck?". 

"Um..well Tony told me about this nice restaurant. And it looks expensive. " Bucky said then lowered his head and gave Steve a pout. 

"Take a hundred Ouch, Tony,, Take two, aw, aw aw. Fine fine fetch my wallet from my room. Dear lord you're talkative for an invisible boy". Steve said when Bucky left the living room. 

Tony whimpered and then calmed down when Steve lowered down and started to kiss around Tony's face. "That doesn't mean I don't want to keep my thumb in your mouth baby boy. Just take it easy". 

Bucky came back with Steve's wallet and Steve handed the wallet to Tony. Tony lowered his phone took out Steve's credit card and handed it to Steve who handed it to Bucky. "Behave yourself and be back by 9 ouch! 10 ouch! Fine, Tony. _You_ tell me when ." Steve looked down at Tony. 

Tony kept looking at his phone and then Jarvis answered " Sir says midnight." 

"Fine, midnight. But no funny business. Ouch! You can bite down as much as you want no R rated activities." Steve giving Bucky a look. 

"Yes sir. Thanks squirt, oh sorry". Bucky walked into his room. 

"How about we check that diaper of yours. Ouch! No, you're getting a check, invisible little boys get a diaper check just as a visible little boy". Steve pulled Tony into his lap and felt between his legs with Tony's whining while he checks. "My baby is all clean" Steve nuzzled at Tony's neck and then pushed his thumb back into Tony's mouth. 


End file.
